Healslime
II}}The healslime (Hoimi Slime in Japan), is a recurring enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest II, it is a floating, tentacled slime (looking much like a jellyfish) that can heal its allies. Characteristics Healslimes are similar to jellyfish, having blue, oblong heads with yellow tentacles dangling underneath. Their eyes are often the same yellow color as their tentacles, though there are instances where their eyes are white. While stronger than normal Slimes, Healslimes are still mediocre combatants and make themselves most threatening when they heal other, more powerful monsters before the player has a chance to subdue them. Because of this, defeating the Healslimes in an enemy group first is often the best course of action if the player cannot defeat the other enemies before they can be healed. Many enemies, such as the Restless armour, have the ability to summon a Healslime in battle for healing support and it is the most often summoned monster in all of the Dragon Quest Series. Strategy Healslimes can be very annoying to fight against as they have the ability to heal themselves and other monsters. Damage wise, they are weak. Tips to Combat: - Fixate on Healslimes unless you are able to kill other monsters in ONE turn. - Treat with High Priority. Main game appearances Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Healslimes prove to be the first instance in the series where monsters can actually help the player in combat: Ragnar McRyan is assisted by a Healslime named Healie during his quest to save a group of missing children. Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Note: Healslimes are also summoned by Restless armours for backup. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters A Healslime (then Healer) is the first boss monster that the player encounters, this particular Healslime being Hale, one of the King of GreatTree's favorite monsters. Hale will want to join upon his defeat, an offer the player should take up due to the healing and support spells the Healslime can offer. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Healslimes appear as rank F members of the Slime family and are the last rank F monster in that family. They can be found wandering about Xeroph Isle during daytime. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 The healslime is a Rank F monster. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Torneko: The Last Hope Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime The best friend of the player's character, Rocket, is a Healslime named Hooly. He wears a red scarf. Hooly's father, Mr. Hooly, and Curate Rollo also appear to be Healslimes. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Healix, the somewhat timid healslime, is a major character in the game. He looks like every other healslime, with the notable expection of having a bejeweled crown perched on his head. Also, Healix has not been corrupted by evil, like all the other monsters in the game, thanks to the aforementioned crown, given to him by his father. Other languages Related monsters *Cosmoslime *Cureslime *King healslime *Man o' war *Medislime *Metal healslime *Sootheslime See also Healslime (Vocation) Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Grasslands monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters